Truth or Dare
by TheLittleFaberryThingsInLife
Summary: It all starts with a game or truth or dare. Some swearing. Quinntana one-shot. Complete.


**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of the characters. I also do not own left for dead, Xbox, or Wii.**

The beautiful blonde strutted down the hallway in her cheerios outfit. Her hands in fists at her hips, she sprouted a smirk. The boys swooned over her and the girls envied her; even Santana.

The latina was Quinn's best friend, but has always been jealous ever since the blonde got assigned head cheerleader for the third year in a row. Quinn knew she was jealous, but ignored it because she didn't want to lose Santana's friendship.

"Quinn!" Santana yelled. The blonde didn't respond right away. "Quinny!" The cheerio turned and saw the latina trotting towards her.

"What's up, San?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out this weekend? Maybe even sleepover?...C'mon Quinn, I haven't hung out with you in a long time. Please?" San's brown eyes sparkled.

"Sure, San. I would love to. I need to get away from the pressures of my everyday life and be with my best friend." They smiled at each other. Santana knew Quinn would love it to get out of her house and away from her mom for a change.

"Great! Why don't I pick you up? Your house is right on the way home from my gymnastics class." Santana offered.

"What time will that be?"

"Between 8:30 and 9, why?"

"It's 'cause I have a hockey game but, luckily it should end by at latest 8, so I'll be home before you get there."

"Sounds great, see ya on Saturday then. Oh and good luck at your hockey game." San smiled, walking away.

"Thanks. See ya." Quinn called after her.

* * *

Just like they planned, Quinn was home from her hockey game around 8 with plenty of time to get ready. As she was finishing packing her stuff, San pulled her red convertible in the driveway and honked the horn. Quinn opened her curtain and waved to San.

"I'll be down in a minute!" She yelled. The blonde grabbed her bag and headed downstairs. She gave her mom a quick hug, kiss and said "I love you." as she hurried out the door.

"Hey, Santana. How'd your gymnastics go?" Quinn asked with a smile as she threw her bag in the backseat and got buckled in.

"Pretty well today. I was able to do my full routine on the bars. I have to move to advanced flips on Wednesday." She explained and sighed, starting the car. "How'd your hockey game go?"

"Better than I thought. When there was only two minutes left of the game, my team was able to score two goals and beat the other team." She smiled.

"Nice job, Quinny." San congratulated as she started to drive down the street.

"Thanks. It was so much fun...except..." Quinn lifted her shirt just enough to let Santana see the fresh bruise on her left side.

"What the fuck happened?"

"It was the middle of the second half. A girl on the other team was going after the puck and she slammed me down on to the ice and I fell on my stick in such a way that this happened." The blonde explained.

"Does it still hurt?" San asked, concerned for her friend.

"A little." Quinn barely touched it and it stung like a wasp sting. "Fuck!" She yelled as they pulled in to Santana's driveway.

"Why don't we get your stuff in the house and get some ice on that?"

"Please." Quinn begged. They got out of the latina's car and Quinn grabbed her bag. When they entered Santana's house, her mom yelled "Hey girls." from the kitchen.

"Hey mom."

"Hi Mrs. Lopez." Quinn greeted politely. "Where are we sleeping?"

"Basement." San answered. Quinn turned around, taking her stuff down to the basement. She was met with two comfy beds, a brand new fluffy carpet, and a wide-screen Tv with a Wii and an Xbox with a stack of games and a stack of movies in the middle. There was also a table next to the Tv that had candy and soda on it. 'Wow, Sannie. You really over did it this time.' She thought. She set her bag on the bed that had a beautifully crafted animal print quilt laid on it.

When she went back upstairs, Santana shoved an ice pack at her.

"Here's some ice for that bruise."

"Oh, thanks." Quinn took the ice graciously and placed it on the bruise. Relief washed over her instantly.

"Are you girls hungry?" Santana's mom asked.

"Yes!" Both the girls said in unison.

"Jinx, you owe me a soda!" Santana smirked. "Oh, come on. You know you _love_ me." She said sarcastically.

"Lucky for you, I have some tacos ready." Mrs. Lopez smiled. Santana's and Quinn's eyes lit up when they were both given hard shell tacos with just meat on it and all the ingredients were laid out in front of them. They started grabbing handfuls of cheese, lettuce and tomatoes. They then took two massive spoonfuls of sour cream to each of their tacos and dug in. Their eyes rolled back into their skulls when they took their first bite.

"Mmm! This is amazing! What did you put in the meat!?" Quinn wanted to know the secret.

"Secret family recipe." Mrs. Lopez winked.

"Nice." Quinn smiled and went back to stuffing her face. When they were finished, they had a huge glass of water to wash it down. Quinn was the first one to let out a big belch, quickly followed by Santana.

"That was really good." Quinn licked her lips off.

"Yeah, thanks mom." Santana grinned. "You wanna go downstairs?" She turned to Quinn.

"Sure." The blonde gave her a shiny smile and they were off to the basement.

"Can we play 'Left For Dead'?" Quinn asked as they paraded down the stairs.

"Sure! Besides, I know you well enough that you _need _to play it." San said as she got the Xbox set up. Quinn was digging in her bag for her comfy sweat pants, except she couldn't find them.

"Ah, fuck." She sighed.

"What is it?" San looked at her, confused.

"Do you have a pair of sweat pants I could borrow for tonight? I forgot mine at home."

"Yeah. I'll go get a pair and I'll let you set up the game." San nodded and ran upstairs. Quinn grabbed the controller and got her's and Santana's characters ready. About five minutes later, the latina came back downstairs, wearing a silky rose-red night shirt with baggy red pajama pants and she was carrying a pair of navy blue sweats for Quinn.

"Here you go." Santana threw the pants at the blonde and she caught them with one hand.

"Thanks Sannie." She smiled. She gave the main controller back to the latina as she stripped down, taking off her jeans and replacing them with the sweat pants. She also took off her blue shirt and revealed a comfy pink sports bra.

"Nice bra." San commented.

"Thanks." Quinn said sarcastically.

"You're not going to put a shirt on?"

"No. I made this new tradition that after every game, I lounge around in sweat pants and sports bra. It's actually really comfy."

"I should try that some time."

"I guarantee you'll love it."

"Ready to kill some zombies?" San asked, giving Quinn her controller.

"Yeah!" Quinn smiled widely. Santana grabbed her controller, hopped on to her bed and started the game. The two blasted zombies, hunters, witches, and smokers for two hours straight.

"Quinn...What do you wanna do?" Santana asked, muffled by her pillow that she smushed her face into.

"I kind of want to play truth or dare." The blonde answered.

"Yes!" Santana laughed.

"Do you want to start or do you want me to?"

"You start."

"Alright, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to...hump your pillow."

"Are you fucking kidding me." San looked skeptically, first at Quinn, then at her pillow. "Okay." The latina shoved the pillow between her legs and started humping it like a fricken' sex toy and riding' it like a horse. Quinn's lungs were burning from laughter and tears were forming at the corners of her eyes.

"Ok! ok! Santana that's enough!" Quinn yelled through crackles of laughter.

"I guess I really tickled your funny bone." Santana smirked and pounced at Quinn, fingers hooked.

"Oh god! no!" Quinn begged, but it was too late. The latina had Quinn pinned down and her fingers attacked her tickle spots.

"Santana! Stop!" The blonde was crying because of how hard she was laughing.

"Oh god!" Santana huffed when she landed on the floor under the blonde.

"Ok, I'm done." Santana gave. Quinn lifted herself off of San.

"Your turn." The lion chuckled.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who's your current crush?" Santana's eyebrows flexed deviously.

"Ooh, juicy...umm...I'm actually not crushing on anyone right now. Honestly, I'm not. That is the truth."

"At least you don't have to worry." Santana rolled her eyes playfully.

"Why? Do you have a crush on someone?"

"Y-yeah." The peacock stuttered.

"Who is it? I dare you to tell me."

"You really want to know?"

"Yes!"

"Ok..." There was a long pause before San took a big breath. "I-it's you." She said in a small voice. Her face got lava red and felt just as hot.

"Hey, it's ok. I don't mind you liking me that way." Quinn cooed in a soothing voice, rubbing Santana's back.

"R-really?"

"Really. I mean, I've got boys drooling at my feet every day; but you're different. You're my best friend and i would never want to hurt you. come here." Quinn wrapped her arms around Santana in a comforting hug. By surprise, the blonde cradled the latina's face in her hands and planted a smooth kiss on San's lips. The peacock didn't fight or pull away. Instead, she complimented Quinn's kiss with her own. the lion slowly pulled away.

"Do you feel better now?" She purred.

"I guess. I'm sorry I had to put you through that trouble."

"Trouble? Santana, I didn't kiss you to make you shut up. I kissed you because I wanted to."

"Why?"

Quinn shrugged. "Because I love you too. I didn't want to say it out loud because I've been in the closet about my feelings for you for a while and you've been my friend for as long as I can remember. I didn't want anything weird between us. But you were so brave to say your feelings for me out loud that I wanted to do something."

"Well you were pretty brave to." San smiled. there was a moment of silence between them, then the peacock continued. "Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"Do you really want me to?" Quinn countered. "I'm nothing but damaged goods that have been around the block one too many times; that's why I'm so good in bed."

"Maybe you've been damaged in all the wrong places. I would never toss you aside like those douschebags. You are a beautiful, sweet girl who just needs someone who is willing to put up with her. Everyone else only scratched the surface. I was lucky enough to really get to know you, the real you. Not the Quinn that struts down the hall every day in her cheerios uniform. The Quinn that has a really big heart that's filled to the brim with love that she can spread to anyone."

Quinn blushed at Santana's sweet compliment. "I would love to be your girlfriend." The lion smiled.

"And I would love to be yours." San smiled back.

"I kinda wanna slay more zombies." The lion chuckled.

"Alright." The peacock arose from where she sat on the floor and turned the Xbox back on. The two girls killed zombies until their eyelids got heavy and they had to sleep. Their dreams filled with images of each other.

* * *

That following Monday, Quinn walked down the halls, Santana by her side. They were chatting and giggling quietly when a handsome hockey player walked up to them and said,"Hey girls. do one of you want to go out some time?"

"In your dreams." Santana snorted, wrapping her left arm around Quinn's right.

"Sorry, better luck around the block." The blonde called over her shoulder.

The two cheerios continued their path down the hall, ignoring the slight glaces of jealousy from the few people that dared to look. And to think, they had each other, arm in arm, and it all started with a simple game of truth or dare.


End file.
